villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DuskLite
"They want to take what's yours! Terrorists! Fanatics! Subversives! Combat danger with security. DuskLite provides that security, and that's a promise (DuskLite promise not legally binding). Cutting edge military technology... supports our friendly service (friendly service may result in friendly fire). Do you want to die tomorrow? No? Then put your trust in DuskLite. DuskLite - security for all... our tomorrows." - DuskLite Security Internal Promotion, "For All Our Tomorrows." DuskLite is a corrupt private security contractor that appears in the 2011 video game MotorStorm: Apocalypse http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MotorStorm:_Apocalypse and also doubles as the main antagonist in the game.http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/DuskLite DuskLite attempts to take over the city by forcably removing its occupants, often resorting to use of repurposed military vehicles and helicopters. Throughout the events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse, DuskLite is often portrayed as a corrupt, power-abusive private military company who will go to extremes to make things what they percieve to be 'orderly'. DuskLite also serves as a hindrance during races as they attempt to destroy the player when near the player is near them. History Although little is known about DuskLite's history before the events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse take place it is implied that DuskLite is used as a 'back-up' when larger military forces are not readily available. DuskLite comes into the story when the National Guard abandons the city, leaving it to crumble. DuskLite was introduced when the businesses of the city could not depend on the National Guard to help them. Later in the story, the chief executive officer of DuskLite is convicted of breaches of power and is ordered to leave the area. Enraging the manager of DuskLite, the manager, instead of leaving, starts a war with "The Crazies" (a group of individuals who chose not to evacuate the city when the evacuation was ordered) and the MotorStormers (the protagonists of the game). At the end of the story, the manager of DuskLite finds Big Dog (the leader of the MotorStormers) and attempts to kill him by shooting him with machine gun fire and rockets fired from a modified military helicopter. Big Dog then shoots the helicopter with a flare fired from a flare gun, which enrages the manager even more. Finally, the manager corners Big Dog on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, Big Dog, with no other choices, uses his motorcycle's boost (which causes the engine to overheat to the point of explosion) to destroy the helicopter and the manager. http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Dog#ApocalypseAfter the manager's death, the remaining DuskLite workers retreat from the area. DuskLite's effect on gameplay DuskLite's multitude of military vehicles allows them to attack the player while they are racing other MotorStormers. DuskLite's soldiers are typically armed with AK-47s and Rocket Launchers, both of which are capable of wrecking the player. DuskLite also use helicopters to shoot the player, the rounds fired from the helicopter cause damage to the player's vehicle and also causes the player's engine to overheat.http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Boost#Over-boosting DuskLite's vehicles *Tanks *APCs *Helicopters *Fire boats *Jets/Harriers Gallery duskliteheli.PNG|Big Dog facing off the manager in his helicopter. dusklitemanager.PNG|The Manager of DuskLite Dusklitetroops.png|DuskLite Troops Dusklitejumbojet.png|A damaged DuskLite Jumbo Jet References http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/DuskLite http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Boost#Over-boosting http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MotorStorm:_Apocalypse http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Dog#Apocalypse Category:Video Game Villains